


Winner Takes all

by kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A story requested By Phausto on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Sora trudged tiredly through Hollow Bastion taking a break from killing heartless not having had much time off recently  
Leon and Cloud were sparring to stay in shape each male being well built and appeasing to the eye 

Sora heard the sounds of sparring and decided to follow always enjoying watching a good spar  
Cloud sliced through a fireball that Leon launched at him sweating in the heat and making his leather clothing stick to his body

Sora smiled as he saw the two as they always put on a good show as he went to an out of the way spot to watch them  
Leon called out to Cloud "remember loser bottoms tonight" while smiling before blocking a strike

Sora smirked hearing that "and what if I fight the winner?" he called out to them with a cocky grin on his face  
Leon froze and was knocked down by Cloud's down strike and both men blushed as they were caught 

Sora chuckled at their reaction "oh don't stop on my account, I always enjoy a good show"  
Leon was to thrown off and lost quickly so Cloud turned to Sora and asked "do you want to spar if you win you get both of us if I win I get your cherry" with a cocky smirk

"Sure, I'll take you on" Sora said with a smirk pulling his keyblade 'as if, I gave my cherry to Riku and he did the same' he thought as he did so  
Cloud raised his blade and steadied himself to attack

Sora struck first bringing his blade in an upwards diagonal slash  
Blocking Cloud gave a shove to try and knock Sora off balance 

Sora went with the motion and spun around Cloud hitting the small of his back with his elbow  
Cloud tried to dodge but was unable to and suffered the hit that stunned him for a few seconds

Sora took advantage and kicked the back of Clouds knees  
Cloud fell to the ground out of breath and his sword skidded across the floor

Sora placed his sword at his neck lightly "looks like I win" he said with a wide grin  
Conceding his defeat Cloud said "do you want to head back to our place?"

"Yeah, I was looking for some stress relief when I found you guys" Sora informed as he helped Cloud up  
Leon and Cloud led Sora to their home and sat him down on the couch before letting him know that everything that happened was his call

"Alright then take my pants off" Sora told them glad he hadn't worn underwear that day  
Both men moved over and reached out to undo Sora's belt and zipper before removing his pants showing the tan skin underneath 

along with his smooth tan skin being revealed was his semi hard 9 inch cock crowned by a faint dusting of brown pubes  
Leon moaned at the sight of the thick cock while Cloud gave an impressed whistle and waited for their next orders

"get me hard however you want" Sora ordered the 2 as he relaxed back into the couch  
Cloud leaned down to start licking the left side of Sora's cock while Leon did the same on the right side

"yeah that's it" Sora praised as his cock hardened between their mouths  
moaning the two made out with each other and the hardening cock in between them loving the sweaty taste and strong smell

"Alright now one of you suck my balls" Sora ordered as his cock fully hardened under their ministrations   
Leon moved to worship Sora's balls as Cloud took the head of Sora's thick cock into his mouth and sucked

"Yeah that's the way, make sure to get it nice and wet" Sora said as they pleasured his cock and balls  
They slobbered all over Sora's cock and nuts moaning as they licked up all the sweat and replaced it with saliva 

Sora moaned out "stop, Cloud prepare Leon's hole" he ordered once his cock was coated in enough saliva  
Cloud moved behind Leon and after stripping the older brunette naked started rimming his hole to get it wet

Sora watched on stroking his cock spreading the saliva around on the cock making sure the whole thing was coated  
Feeling his hole loosen Leon moaned around Sora's nuts and pushed back on the invading tongue

Sora moaned as his balls were sucked on as he watched Cloud eat Leon's hole  
Sliding his tongue in deep Cloud moaned at the taste and raised a hand to start working a finger into the hole

Sora watched with rapt attention as he stroked his cock slowly  
Cloud worked in three fingers stretching the moaning Leon out and making him crave more 

"he's ready" Sora said and pulled Leon's mouth off his balls "I want you to ride me"  
Cloud pulled his fingers and tongue out with a wet 'POP' before moving to the side as Leon straddled the younger teen lining the 9 inch cock up with his prepared hole

"Take it at your own pace" Sora said as he ran his hands up Leon's back  
Cloud stood to the side still dressed with a bulge in his pants as Leon slowly sunk down the large shaft

"Cloud strip" Sora ordered as he moaned out as Leon slid down his cock  
Cloud pulled off his clothing revealing a strong hairless body with a hard 7 inch cock standing tall

"nice, touch yourself" Sora ordered as he ran his hands down Leon's back and gropes his ass firmly  
Letting out a moan Cloud started to pinch his own nipples and breath heavier as he took in the sight of Leon bouncing on Sora's cock moaning out "more"

Sora started thrusting up into Leon's ass as he bounced on his cock squeezing the cheeks firmly with each bounce  
as he watched Cloud touch himself  
Moving closer Cloud trailed his hands down his abs and teased his balls before sitting next to Sora and lifting his legs to his chest showing of his tight hole and well sculpted ass

Sora licked his lips as he let out low grunts watching Cloud put on a show as he helped Leon bounce on his cock  
Cloud's finger traced his tight hole and slowly slid in making him moan at the feeling while Leon rode Sora harder

"Yeah that's it prep yourself" Sora said as he bounced Leon harder and grabbed his cock in hand stroking it in time  
Moaning out both older men worked harder to accomplish their assigned task eager to please

Sora kept up his efforts on Leon as he watched Cloud with rapt attention as he prepped himself to take Leon's place  
Leon moved one hand to play with his nipples as he saw Cloud work three fingers into his own hole 

Sora smiled at that and moved one of his hands away to suck on one of Leon's nipples as he continued stroking his cock  
Letting out a loud moan Leon grabbed the back of Sora's head as he sucked on the nipple while Cloud stared on with a pulsing cock

Sora worked the nipple sucking and nibbling on it as he stroked his cock faster matching Leon's bounces  
With a groan Leon shot his load and felt his hole tighten up while Cloud pulled his fingers out

Sora shot his load into Leon's tightened hole and released a grunt and leaned back "give me a sec and I'll get to you" he said as he took the hand that had been stroking Leon and rubbed Cloud's thigh with it  
Cloud moaned in anticipation and throbbed at the fact that Sora had stamina 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Sora motioned for Leon to get off of him and Cloud to roll over and prop his ass up  
Moving off Leon went to the other couch and collapsed face down to rest with his ass in the exact same position Cloud had taken

Sora lined up his cock with Cloud's ass as he watched his cum leak from Leon "you ready?" he asked the blonde with his cock head kissing his hole  
"yes" Cloud groaned as he tried to push back and take the cock into his waiting hole

"So needy" Sora teased before thrusting his cock in getting half in, in a single thrust  
Moaning out Cloud wiggled at the sudden fullness and started shaking his hips

Sora chuckled and slid the rest in quickly and stilled "you want it work for it" he said teasingly as he smacked his ass  
Struggling Cloud managed to pump his hole up and down the shaft and moaned as his nipples scrapped the couch

Sora helped a little by lightly thrusting as he ran his hands along Cloud's back  
Feeling his cock throb more made Cloud moan out louder as he needed it harder 

Sora picked up the pace giving Cloud some slack as he pounded his hole faster and harder  
Feeling his end approach Cloud moaned out to warn Sora

"go ahead cum for me" Sora said as he felt his second approaching as he pounded Cloud's needy hole  
Cloud needed no more prodding and shot his load onto the couch with little fanfare

Sora gave a couple more thrusts before crying out and filling his hole  
Cloud groaned as he was filled with warm seed  
Sora pulled out his soft cock and flopped back  
"that was fun" Cloud said with a smile  
"I'll have to come to you guys when I get stressed again" Sora said with a smile as he relaxed in his afterglow


End file.
